This is me saying that I love you
by LittleMissDreamer13
Summary: He looped his fingers through the belt loops of my jeans and dragged me closer to his body. "I love you." Patch whispered as his lips made their way futher and further down my neck...Just a bunch of one shots in different scenarios cause Patch is sexy... Ratings from T to M
1. That little Black Dress

**A/N: **Hey y'all! As the summary says, this is going to be just a whole lot of one shots cause I really need something productive with my life and Patch is just so damn sexy!

**Summary for this story: It's been a year since Nora's dad died. Some spoilers from Crescendo...**

**Enjoy! R&R?  
**

* * *

**That little black dress_  
_**

* * *

_The sound of the bullet rang through the air. I watched as the guy, dressed entirely in black, pulled out a gun from the back pocket of his corduroy jeans. He held the gun in both hands in front of him. I watched as he pressed down on the trigger with his index finger. There was no hesitance in his moves. There was so no second choice. There was no second thought. _

_The moment the bullet flew threw and struck my dad's chest in perfect aim, he crumpled down to the concert, crying in pain._

"_Dad!" I called out as I stepped away from the shadows of our neighbour's hedge. "Dad!" I called again. The guy dressed in black, gun still fisted in his hand turned to face me, his expression caught off guard. His dark starless eyes locked with mine for a long second before the gun slipped from his hand and dropped down on top of the concrete footpath with a loud clink. He suddenly turned and started sprinting the other direction. My heart pounded in my chest as I stepped completely out the shadows of the hedge. I hesitated before walking slowly over to my dad. His body was sprawled out on the concrete; his shirt was stained in blood. The bullet had its target exact, not a centimetre of mark._

_I'd been right there; I could've stopped the bullet from even leaving the riffle in the first place. But instead I had just stood there and did absolutely...nothing._

_I fell to my knees next to my dad's limp body. Salty wet drops rolled down my check as I reached over and took his hand in mine. I felt weakness in them as his life was draining away, minute by minute. I was so frustrated, why didn't I do something? Why didn't I knock the guy to floor instead of just standing motionless fixed to the sidewalk and watching my own father fall to the foot path. I could've-_

My eyes fluttered abruptly open to my room's dingy, white ceiling. My heart was beating as loud as a bass drum in my chest. Instinctively I craned my head left to Patch's side of the bed which lay unmade and empty. My heart skipped a beat and a small lump rose in my throat until I heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. I swallowed in relief and closed my eyes, taking in soft shallow breaths in an attempt to tame my wild heart.

I opened my eyes and stared at the old white ceiling for a few quiet minutes before rolling over to the edge of my mattress and pushing myself up with my hands so that I was sitting on the edge of my bed with my legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. I was staring at my feet that were just two feet of the ground when I heard the bathroom door open and steamy air flow steadily into my bed room making my room turn slightly humid.

I looked up instantly at the sound of the creaking door and inhaled a sharp breath when I saw him standing there in nothing but a pair of black denim jeans. His chest was exposed revealing his perfectly sculpted abbs. I could make out every contour of his muscles on his chest and arms. I turned my attention back up to gorgeous face; his jet black hair had tiny silver water drops hanging of the ends. The word sexy couldn't even begin to describe the sight of him.

"Angel?" Patch walked up to progressively, every move he made was flawless and so thought through. When he was standing right in front of me, he leaned down slowly and cupped the side of my face in his hands. Patch leaned his face further in so close that our noses brushed against each other.

"Hey" I whispered and trailed a finger down his face, the little stubble of his beard brushed gently against my finger tips.

"You're up early, Angel" He said, his breath warm against my lips. Ever so softly he brushed his lips over mine before pulling away.

I sighed "I had a bad dream, that's all" I cradled his face in my hands and brought his face down to mine and pressed lips against his soft, delicious ones.

"What was it about?" he asked as he trailed sensual kisses along my jugular and down to the base of my throat.

"I watched my dad die" I said, tangling my fingers up in Patch's silky, damp dark hair "Strange to think that he actually died die exactly a year ago. Things change fast, don't they?"

Patch left the slightest of pecks on the very tip of my nose "You have no idea" he whispered, his voice was husky making it sound sexily enticing.

He tilted my face upward with his fingers and leaned down and captured my bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down ever so lightly on my bottom lip causing a soft moan to escape through my lips. I locked my arms around his neck and lay back against the bed, pulling him along on top of me. The little drops of water hanging of the ends of his hair fell like raindrops down onto my face. Patch chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, and brushed them away with the back of his hand before and leaning down and pressing butterfly kisses all over my face.

Abruptly he pulled away and looked right down at me. His eyes, dark as ink, bore deep into mine and made me feel like they were gazing straight into a passageway to my soul.

His expression suddenly turned from lustful to dead serious "I love you, Nora" he said.

"I love you too Jev- Patch- Cipriano" I smiled softly and leaned up to peck him gently on his alluring lips "Come on, we have school today" I reminded him regretfully.

"Mmmm that's good to know, Angel" he said, nuzzling his face in the curve of my neck. All I could smell around me was his rich, earthy, intoxicating mint scent.

"Come on Patch" I giggled and laid my hands flat against his chest, I could feel his heart racing under the palms of my hands.

He suddenly captured my lips between his and gently started nibbling on my bottom lip. I shivered in pleasure as he opened his mouth wider undermine and as his tongue brushed lightly against mine.

He pulled away first, a mischievous glint in his eyes "It's Friday today and your mum's not going to be back until Tuesday so I don't see the harm in starting the weekend early" Patch said and waggled his eyebrows slightly at me.

"It's still a Friday and a school day" _and the day my dad died_ a tiny voice added in my head which cause lump to rise in my throat. I could feel tears forming in the back of my eyes but I quickly blinked them away before Patch could notice. "Come on" I playfully showed him of me and got up from the bed.

I stood up, the floorboards cool against my feet; my long shirt flowed down to about my mid thigh causing Patch to let out a low growl. I craned my head around and shot him a seductive smile with an added flirty wink.

_Do you want to get to get to school or not, Angel? _Patch said into my mind. '_Cause your chances are getting slimmer by the second_

I laughed softly to myself and started making my way towards my cupboard. I pulled open the door and dug through the shelves for something to wear. When I found what I was looking for, a little black dress, I shut my cupboard door and made my way to the bathroom, leaving Patch lying shirtless on my bed in his whole six-foot-two, angel-like glory. I didn't dare look in his direction, one look and I'd be down for good.

I had a quick a shower and then hair dried my dark auburn hair before puffing it up a bit and leaving it hanging around my face. I pinned a big black rose hair pin through my hair before I pulled on my black dress that my dad had gotten me a few years ago. It never had fitted back then but it sure did now.

It was all bunched together in the chest area and was tight around the stomach before it started flowing down in frills to just above my knees. It looked quiet sexy actually, my dad had some style.

I applied some eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and swiped some cheery lip gloss across my lips that looked all puffy from Patch's and my make out session.

I rechecked myself in the mirror; I looked anything but like the faded t-shirt and ripped up jeans, Nora today. I sighed and strapped on my black hells before stepping out into my room; much to my disappointment Patch wasn't there anymore.

"Patch?" I called as I looked around the room. I walked across the room and stepped outside into the vast corridor "Patch" I called out again once I was standing at the top of the stairs.

Suddenly two arms circled my waist "Boo" I heard a rich, alluring voice say into my ear.

I twisted around in his strong arms so that I was looking at him, eye-to-eye. "Hey" I smiled and locked my arms around his neck. He had a faded black shirt on now, his signature style.

"You look beautiful today, Angel" Patch said, bending down to press a feather kiss to the tip of my nose "Quite ravishingly beautiful"

I felt my cheeks flush "Why, thank you" I said as I traced his soft upper lip with my fingers. "You don't look so bad yourself"

He took my hand of his lips and kissed each of my fingers, the simple touch and I was half as weak.

"I love you" Patch said, his dark eyes locking with mine.

"Love you too" and on that word, he leaned forward and kissed me. Our kiss was short lived when he suddenly bent down and scooped me into his careful arms and carried me down the stairs. I giggled like one of them, girly girls out of movies and I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck as I wrapped my arms securely around his neck. All I could smell around me was his exhilarating Mint smell, and it smelt good. Really good.

* * *

"Babe!" I could hear Vee's voice call from all the other end of the hallway. She walked to me and leaned against the locker next to mine. "Ready for sex class, babe?"

I slammed my locker shut "It's called biology, Vee" I stated while I rolled my eyes "And yes, I am" I always looked forward to this class and the only person to thank for that was Patch.

"I know that look, babe! You're totally thinking of Patch" She said as we walked down the crowded hallway to the classroom. Her voice was quite loud which caused me to keep looking around uneasily.

"No, I am not" I defended myself against the truth.

"Babe, that look is written over your face in permanent marker" She sighed dramatically "The look that saying that your thinking of the dirty and if your thinking of the dirty then you must be thinking of Patch, unless there's another guy which there isn't or so I hope. I guess there isn't because of how you and Patch always look at each other like you want to rip each other's clothes out-"

"Vee!" I looked around the hallway hoping no one was listening into our little conversation. "Must you speak so loud?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"See now you're trying to change the topic which obviously means that the previous topic was making you rather uncomfortable so that leads me to being right about what you were thinking of just now" Vee said, her jade eyes shining like stars at night "See I have been paying attention in 'biology', babe"

"That's just because we talk about sex" I said and looked at her with a knowing look.

"True" she nodded in agreement and quickened her pace.

I walked through the classroom, my eyes automatically searching the room for Patch. My gaze finally landed on his sexy self perched on the edge of a table, his front facing the doorway. He grinned at me as I made myself over to my desk right next to his.

_I missed you! _I said through my thoughts, knowing that Patch would be listening intently.

_I missed you too, Angel _He grinned his famous fox grin at me and got up of the table to brush his lips across my forehead which earned a few low whistles from our fellow students.

"Okay guys, you better stop now or you won't be able to! I honestly don't want to be scarred for life" Vee said out loud as she took her seat next to her lab partner. I watch her lean over casually and whisper something that sounded like 'hormonal teenagers'.

I could contain the little giggle that escaped through my lips when Vee looked back at me meaningfully. I turned around back to Patch who winked at me before slumping down into his seat. I sat down right beside him and placed my books on top of the table.

As I leaned into the table a bit to flip my book open, I felt Patch rest hand on my knee before it slowly started upward under my short dress. I slapped his hand away and he chuckled.

_We're still at school_ I reminded him _So behave_

He raised his eyebrow at me _There's always the janitor's cupboard, Angel_

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention back to my book knowing that it was going to be one long hour.

Finally, Coach entered the classroom after what seemed like to be half the lesson gone by. He put on this DVD on lion matting and reproduction for the class.

One bit in the movie showed a female lion and two males from two different prides in the middle of the savannah. The males were circling each other, ready to strike at a seconds notice. Suddenly one of the males lunged at the other one.

"Go get him, baby!" Vee called out in her very exuberant tone of hers. She started whistling and clapping as the two males started tackling each other and tried rip each other's fur right out.

I looked up at Vee ,who had a huge smile from one end of her face to other as one of the lions came close to ripping a huge chunk of flesh of the other one. She started clamping widely like a chimp in the zoo. This was the girl who I called my best friend.

I groaned in embarrassment and folded my arms across the table and buried my face in them. I felt Patch stiffen beside me trying to contain his laughter.

"Ms. Skywalker-"Coach started but got short by Vee.

Vee sighed "Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before" I could almost in vision herself rolling her eyes dramatically "I was just trying to give him some encouragement before he gets totally ripped apart"

Coach let out a soft hopeless sigh "Just watch, please"

The rest of the class was unsurprisingly uneventfully apart for every once on a while when Patch would put very naughty images and words- that I daren't repeat- into my head. When the bell went everyone got up like little robots in synchronisation and ran to the door.

"I kind of feel sorry for the other lion, don't you?" Vee said, as she hung around my table. "I mean he had style and had the good looks-"

"Vee, he's a lion for crying out loud!" I sighed and collected my books my arms. Patch, Vee and I started making our way out but got stopped by Coach's voice.

"Patch!" Coach called from the back ground and Patch spun around "Can I have a word? In private?"

"Yeah sure" Patch said. He walked up to coach's desk without even sending a glance my way.

Vee unexpectedly pulled me out of the class room, roughly.

"Ow" I said as I rubbed my arm and stumbled over my feet "What was that for?"

"He said in private, babe" Vee replied.

"Okay but didn't have to try and rip my arm out in the process" I bit my lip, my hand still rubbing their way continually up my right arm to ease the pain.

"Hey babe?" Vee asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering, I mean you and Patch have been dating for a year or something" Vee said. Oh no this wasn't going to end well "Have guys done _it _yet?" she asked.

"Um" I blushed, I was probably red as a tomato now "Yeah- I mean we came close-"

"Came close?" Vee arched her eyebrow upward.

"My mum came home early..." I let my sentence trail. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering" Vee said, avoiding my eyes on purpose.

"Vee" I grinned and bumped my shoulder into hers "Okay come spill the beans"

"It's nothing, babe" she laughed.

"It's someone, right? A whole person in flesh and blood?" I scanned her face, her eyes were gleaming with happiness "Oh my gosh! It is someone! Who?"

"No! Well- I don't know if we actually are you know, together..." Vee bit her lip "I mean after meeting Rixon-"her voice cracked when she said his name. "It's like everyone else is- well just everyone else. You know?"

I felt a wave of sympathy flow through me for her "Oh Vee-"

"I'm not looking for sympathy, babe" she said "I mean a guy shouldn't just suddenly disappear like that, it's totally uncool" she shook her head disapprovingly.

Even though sympathy wasn't what she was looking for, I still shot her a sympathetic look.

"Look Vee-" I started to say something when I heard footsteps come up from behind me. I turned around in my spot; glad that my books were pressed tight to my chest otherwise they'd would've all fallen to the floor.

"Hey Angel" Patch said as he walked up to me and brushed his lips across the crown of my head. I just barely noticed Vee stiffen beside us.

"What did Coach want?" I asked as I linked my free hand in his.

Patch simply shrugged "Nothing really"

"Patch-"

"He just wanted to know how you've been holding up; you know your father death and all..." Patch said "And he gave me a word of advice" he had a mischievous look flowing through his eyes.

"Advice?" I frowned.

"Yeah" Patch swung our arms between us "I'm taking you out for dinner" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"I asked.

Patch laughed "We're going out to dinner, Angel"

"Wait- wait- wait, when you say 'we', I'm guessing you don't mean me also right?" Vee asked, I'd completely forgotten she was walking right next to us.

Patch looked at me first then back at her "Well if you want to, then I guess-"

"No!" Vee said, her eyes widened "No! That's totally cool, you guys go on your date 'cause I honestly don't really want to see the whole free porn stuff in real, live action. I mean biology's fine but honestly, there's only so much a girl can take, you know?"

Patch and I where standing speechless with our mouths hanging wide open, gaping at her.

"Um..." I said, trying to find something to say but got nothing.

"Yeah, okay" Patch spoke after a minute. "If that's what you want then go for it, honestly, I'm not stopping you"

Vee laughed nervously "Yeah, cool. You know what? I'm just going to leave" without out another words she turned around and started sprinting the other direction.

Patch and I looked at each other lost for words.

"So?" I bit my lips nervously "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Patch took my hand and led me into the car park.

* * *

"My dad used to take me here" I said, happy that Patch would be so sweet and thoughtful to take me to a place that I'd gone to when I was little. When my dad was alive.

"I know" Patch smirked.

We'd eaten diner in a restaurant nearby and now we were taking a stroll down the beach just across the road.

"I think it's going to rain tonight" I said as I leaned against Patch's shoulder and gazed up at the sky that was turning darker by the second because of the night and also by the heavy rainclouds.

"I think so too" he said "Hey, Nora?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" I smiled and leaned up and pecked him on his cheek. As usual one innocent peck turned into a intense one when Patch grabbed me around the waist and pushed me gently down onto the sand. He crawled over me so that he was straddling me. He gently started kissing me from my neck up to my mouth when his mouth made its way up to mine; he leaned down and captured my lips roughly in his.

"I love you" Patch's lips moved against mine.

I suddenly felt a drop of water fall from the sky and slide down my cheek "Patch?"

"Hmmm?" he whispered against my neck.

"I honestly think it's going to start pouring down any second" I said.

Patch ran his lips across mine once more before pulling me up from the sand by my arms. I brushed the sand of me and shook my hair get all the sand of. On perfect timing, it began to rain.

Patch grabbed my arm and we began to run, we'd left our shoes in the jeep just before our walk on the beach.

I laughed as the rain feel over us, and silently thanked god that Patch had his arm around my waist so I wouldn't slip and fall.

When we got to the jeep, he held open the passenger door open for me before walking over to the other side and pulling open his. Not even bothering to put my seatbelt on, I leaned in and cranked the heater right up.

"It's- s- so col-d" I chattered and rubbed my arms with my hands, the goose bumps on my arms felt funny when they were being rubbed against my palms.

"Here" Patch reached over to the back seat and handed me his warm dry jacket.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed relief and tugged the jacket over me in a hurry. He chuckled and started the car up.

The ride back to the farm house was fairly silent, random country music was playing on the radio. When we pulled into the driveway, Patch turned the engine out and began to open his door so he could get out.

"Patch!" I called out and stopped him, half his body was inside the car and half was leaning out to the pelting rain "Thank you for tonight" I said.

He smiled softly at me and stepped out of the car and shut the door wordlessly behind him. I sighed and pulled open my door and stepped out into the cold rain.

I was suddenly pressed up against the door of the jeep with Patch's lips over mine, locked in a heated kiss. He kicked the door shut with his foot and leaned down and swept me into his arms, not once breaking our kiss.

One of his hands went and dug into the back pocket of his jeans for the house keys. When he found them, he fumbled with it in the key hole but finally managing to unlock it and push the door open. We stepped into the hallway, water spilling down onto the tiles as Patch carried me through the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I fumbled with ends of his shirt as we made our way into my room. He put me down onto my feet and backed me backward onto the bed.

His hand found the ends of my dress and started tugging it up my body.

_You should wear that dress again, Angel _his voice came into my mind _ It's really sexy. _

I blushed and pulled him down by the neck and crushed my lips onto his. Soon there was only one layer of clothing separating the both of us but it was gone as fast as the other ones. Patch nibbled on my earlobe causing shivers to shoot up my spine.

"I love you" Patch whispered, his lips where running across my jaw. His breath tingling against my skin.

"I love you too Patch Cipriano" I whispered back and pulled him back down to me.

* * *

**A/N: **

Anyway, as y'all know this is just gonna be a whole lot of one shots between Patch and Nora... The next chapter's probably gonna be in Patch's view but no plans yet...

Requests or suggestions/ideas for any one shot in this fanfic thing, lemme know! :)

P.S. Leave a review? Please? Pretty-pretty please with Patch Cipriano on top!**  
**


	2. Forever Yours

**Disclaimer: ****Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush**  


**Summary: This _isn't_ a continuation of the last chapter... For the sake of this next story though, Vee and Rixon are dating... and this probably would fall somewhere after Hush Hush... Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Forever Yours  
**

* * *

**Patch's POV**

My angel lay asleep beside me. Her dark brunette hair was sprawled across the side of her milky face; she was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. I felt her chest moving softly against mine as she drew in shallow, rhythmical breaths.

With her head resting against my bare shoulder, Nora mumbled something that I couldn't decipher and snuggled closer to me, not once opening her beautiful eyes.

I leaned further back against the headboard, smiling like a total idiot to myself as I ran my fingers gently through her silky hair before leaning down slowly to press a kiss to the crown of her head. I pulled away, sinking down into the bed before wrapping my arms securely around her petite waist.

Falling was the worst thing that ever happened to me but at the same time, it was one of the best things that did ever happen to me because it'd brought me to the reason for my existence.

My mind quickly recalled back to the night in the gym- the night when Nora nearly died for me. I remember that split second that I had to make the decision whether to become what I desired to be or to see the one person that my heart craved for, live.

Sure if I'd I had chosen option number one, I wouldn't get to be human like I longed to be but what good was a human body when I couldn't have the one person who made my life complete, the one person who could share it with me.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't imagine what it'd be like to be human again. I mean, I loved Nora so much, after all she was the only good thing I'd ever found in my whole life but there were times that I craved having human feelings. I craved what it'd be like to feel every human sensation. Now that I was a guardian angel, at least I could have a limited taste of that.

"Patch?" an angelic, muffled voice steered me away from my thoughts.

My eyes fluttered open to the most beautiful starlight grey ones I've ever seen.

"Hey" Nora said quietly, her head still resting on my shoulder.

I reached down to brush a few strands of her hair that had fallen over her eyes by accident before saying "Good morning, Angel. Sleep well?"

"Mhmm" she murmured, burring her face into the crook of my neck and closing her eyes. "But I'm much gladder to be awake rather than asleep" her hot breath washed the surface of my skin causing me to shudder.

I nuzzled my face into her soft hair "And why is that, Angel?"

Her eyes fluttered open and gazed intimately into mine "Because I can do this" she grinned sleepily and stretched her hand out to cradle my face. "And this" she whispered, gently pushing herself up with her other hand so that she could brush her lips across mine. The moment our lips met, I felt a surge of love and energy circle around us like a thick, woolen blanket on a cold winter day. I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of her mouth moving in synchronization with mine. "And a bit of this" Nora whispered seductively in my ear as she trailed a finger down my jaw line, down my neck to trace random lines and patterns on my chest.

I shivered beneath her touch and handcuffed her hands in mine just as they were trailing their way down my abdomen.

"Trust me, you can do a whole of that" I whispered, hastily pulling her on top of me causing her to let out a low gasp of astonishment. I reached up and cupped her face between the palms of my hands before crushing my lips to hers, loving the soft moans that emitted from deep within her throat.

Her skin was soft as snow against mine, so fragile and delicate like a single rose petal that it felt like the faintest of touches could cause a lifetime of damage.

I felt her eyelashes brush against my eyelids causing me to let out a throaty groan and press her body closer to mine.

Our kisses became desperate and needy as they increased in tempo. I could feel her heartbeat beating like a million bass drums echoing in her chest, through her thin, tank top against my torso.

"I love you so much, Nora Grey" I whispered truthfully against her soft, pulp lips.

She pulled away very briefly and closed her eyelids over her gorgeous, starry eyes and whispered "I love you too, Patch, with all my life, with ever breath I breathe, with every-"

"Beat of my heart" I finished the sentence for her and pressed my lips softly to her slightly parted ones and kissed her with all I had in me just to make sure she knew every word I said was with pure honesty.

I groaned as I felt her teeth nibble against my upper lip while her tongue ran along the underside of it, eager to explore as much as possible. Breaking the kiss, she adjusted her position so that each of her legs was on either side of my hips, straddling me. Her tangled, untamed curly hair tumbled down like waves on either side of her face.

I reached up and caught a ringlet of her soft hair between my fingers before asking. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"There's a fair down in Portland this evening, remember? We're meeting Vee and Rixon there " Nora sighed before drawing in a shaky breath "And I promised Vee a shopping trip in exactly-" she squinted at the clock hanging on her bedroom wall "Two hours"

I groaned a reply and held Nora tighter to me, never wanting to let go.

She grinned and leaned down to peck me sweetly- teasingly- on my lips before lifting her weight of me and sexily clambering out of bed.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her hips sway side to side as she walked towards her study chair. I noticed her dark red tank top had the words 'angel' with a halo around the 'A', printed in silver lettering just below the curved neckline. Her legs were long, slim and completely bare apart from her skimpy black, lace underwear that I was hundred percent sure Vee had picked out for her.

"Patch?" Nora's voice pulled me from my daze. "Come on, babe" she held out her arm to help me up. Smiling lazily up at her, I cheekily grabbed her wrist in my hand and pulled her down onto the bed so that she was laying on top of me.

"Patch!" she exclaimed, and pressed her hands hard against my chest, trying to wriggle out of my grasp "I really need to go have a shower before Vee get's here"

_Mmmm, you smell pretty good to me, Angel _I said into her mind while whispering kisses to the side of her neck.

She huffed, desperately trying to block her thoughts from me "Well" Nora said, a cute line appearing on the centre of her forehead.

"Well what, Angel?" I inquired, nipping the soft skin on the side of her jaw, trying to distract her. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beat accelerated so fast that I feared that it might just jump out off her chest. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Well" she swallowed "You're opinion doesn't count"

I raised my eyebrow, mocking a hurt expression on my face "Doesn't it?"

She shook her head "No"

"Well you're right" I replied simply causing her to frown, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. Kissing the middle of her forehead, I murmured "It's the only one that matters"

Groaning in frustration, she threw her head back and her hair tumbled down her shoulders. She frowned and glared at me "You're so- you're just so impossible, you know that?"

"Mhmmm, I do" I pressed my lips to hers, sucking her bottom lip "I'm just so impossibly irresistible, right, Angel?" I let my tongue run along her lip as I spoke.

Moaning, Nora raked her fingers through my dark hair and pressed her lips roughly against mine.

"I'm taking that as a yes" I whispered against her lips as I slid my hands under her tank top and pulled it over her head causing her to groan in frustration at the interruption. She clawed onto my back and dug her fingernails into the skin resulting in getting a feral growl from me

Nora's hand ran teasingly down my back, her fingers were cold against my uncovered skin. She kissed the side of my neck, biting down gently on my shoulder before trailing kisses down the length of my torso. She fingered the hem of my black boxers before dragging them down my legs. I kicked them of in frustration and pulled her body closer to mine, trying to merge our bodies as one.

Her lips travelled hungrily back up my chest, nipping against my skin. Hastily, I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her panties and yanked them of before placing a butterfly kiss right on her belly button. Her legs found their way around my hips by instinct and pulled me down to her body, making me groan.

"Patch?" I heard her faint voice whimper in my ear, her teeth brushing the shell of it.

Trailing my hands up the sides of her hips, I replied "Yeah?"

Nora reached for my face and caressed it in her hands "I want you"

Studying her gaze all I saw was raw lust and passion.

"Then have me" I whispered, pressing a kiss to her cool forehead before moving my mouth down to hers and parting it open "I'm yours, Angel"

She grinned mischievously at me, combing her fingers roughly through my hair before kissing me hard on my lips. I gave in willingly to her needs and let the lust and love that had being building inside me, explode between us.

Until we heard the knock on the front door downstairs, I showed my Angel just how much she meant to me and I'm pretty sure that she'd gotten the message loud and clear by the end of it.

* * *

"Just get on the bike, Angel" I urged, tugging on Nora's arm in an attempt to get her to move towards my motorbike parked on her driveway. "It's not that hard" I said, releasing her hand to pat the smooth, cool black leather seat.

Nora shook her head causing her straightened brunette hair to sway softly side to side "There is no way I'm getting on that two wheeler death trap of yours, Patch!"

"Excuse me?" I took a few steps towards her and asked with a mocking expression of anger on my face "Did you just insult my baby?"

Both her eyebrows arched upward as her jaw dropped open slightly "Your 'baby'?" she asked sounding a little bit paranoid as she crossed her arms over her chest.

God, that made her look so hot especially since she was wearing a knee high, forest green spaghetti strap dress that stood out against her pale skin tone and clung to her curves perfectly. Her straight brunette hair that was held in place by a deep maroon headband, flowed down till her shoulders. Her face was flushed in exasperation making her look undeniably sexy.

"Second baby" I corrected with a smirk as I brushed my lips across the top of her forehead. "Maybe the slightly more important one-"

"Hey!" Nora exclaimed, pressing her hands to my chest and pushing me back so that I stumbled slightly. "You're choosing a piece of metal that has two wheels over me?"

I scrunched my nose and raked my fingers through my wild, dark hair "That's not very nice"

"Well neither are you" She sneered and glared at me intently before turning her head away.

"You've gone a step to far this time, Angel" I grinned slyly before leaning down and scooping her body into my arms against her will.

"Patch!" she squealed and struggled against my grasp "Put me down! Put me down right now!" she drummed her hands violently against my back.

"Shhh!" I hushed, tying not smile "You're scaring the neighbours"

That got me a hard smack right across the top of my chest. It didn't hurt; I only felt a slight sting of pain in that area.

"Okay, that's it" I said, putting her down onto the small strip of seat, still keeping a tight grip on her arms, pining them to the side of the bike. "You can forget about touching this body again for the next week"

She stopped moving in my arms and I watched humorously as her expression turned alarmed. "You can do that" she disagreed, testing her chances of winning this argument.

"Oh yeah?" I let go of her arms to move over to the front of the bike and hitched my leg around the seat before pressing the gas pedal down. I looked over my shoulder to wink at her "Try me"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please, don't start running around like lost, headless chicken and finally end up running into a wall cause there's gonna be a second part to this... And it's going to be in Patch's POV :) **

**Lol, the last bit was so much fun to write :)  
**

**I hoped this chapter- story- satisfied some people's desperate cravings for more of Patch...**

**Anywayz...**

**I love Patch sooooo very much! **

**I think he's sexy... dangerously sexy... who's with me? **


	3. Forever Yours Part 2

**A/N: Might have to rate this chapter T+ for some themes.**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"You've gone a step to far this time, Angel" I grinned slyly before leaning down and scooping her body into my arms against her will._

_"Patch!" she squealed and struggled against my grasp "Put me down! Put me down right now!" she drummed her hands violently against my back._

_"Shhh!" I hushed, trying not to smile "You're scaring the neighbours"_

_That got me a hard smack right across the top of my chest. It didn't hurt; I only felt a slight sting of pain in that area._

_"Okay, that's it" I said, putting her down onto the small strip of seat, still keeping a tight grip on her arms, pining them to the side of the bike. "You can forget about touching this body again for the next week"_

_She stopped moving in my arms and I watched humorously as her expression turned alarmed. "You can do that" she disagreed, testing her chances of winning this argument._

_"Oh yeah?" I let go of her arms to move over to the front of the bike and hitched my leg around the seat before pressing the gas pedal down. I looked over my shoulder to wink at her, "Try me."_

* * *

"Thank you, Patch. Thank you so much." Sarcasm dripped from her words as she raked her delicate fingers through the tangled strands of her crimson hair that appeared brunette under the bathroom stall ceiling lights. "My hair is such a-" aggressively, Nora used her fingers to tug down hard on a very tangled strand of hair, trying to break the knot that had formed. "Bloody," she tugged harder at her hair and I couldn't help but cringe at her roughness, silently praying that she wouldn't yank all her hair out right there. Nora had great hair if you ask me. It always smelt so divine, like she used a brand of shampoo that I'd never knew existed, and those crimson locks always looked so feisty especially after sex, and that's a fact. "Mess!" with one yank, Nora's fingers managed to slide right through the stands.

"A little feisty today, are we?" I raised an eyebrow up, leaning my back against the pallid painted bathroom wall.

She craned her head to the side to look at me. Her eyes were narrowed into cat like slits and her whole face and cheeks were flushed with heat. Her windswept hair was so uncontrollably wild, framing her face as it fell around it.

She looked dangerous. So _very_ dangerous...

Nora leaned over the sink counter and I couldn't help but noticed the few inches the hem line of her dress rode up her thighs when she did. With her elbows resting against the counter, she studied her reflection in the cracked glass window in front of her. I recognised my own in the corner of it.

"What's the big deal anyway?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "It's just another fair and it's just another double date."

"It is a big deal, Patch. Don't you see?" she breathed out, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, trying to calm her heated nerves. "The one day I try to look pretty and choose to wear a dress so that I can at least feel like I fit in... You just had to bring that two wheeler death trap of yours which just ruins everything!"

I raised an eyebrow "Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Angel?"

"Well, look at the cruel act it took out on me!" she sighed, sounding exasperated as she turned back to face her beautiful reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were burning the softest shade of crimson that I had ever seen. "Look at me," Nora sighed hopelessly. "I'm a mess."

"A very hot mess, I might add" I winked, grinning deviously, knowing all those wonderful things that that smile could do to her.

Flipping her hair behind with her hand, she narrowed her eyes at me, shooting me a dead sexy vixen glare before huffing out heavily and muttering something that sounded like "Damn you and your two wheeler death trap..."

"I heard that, Angel." I said casually, not particularly bothered with her childish insults.

She kept her gaze fixed to her own reflection in the mirror, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

I uncrossed my arms from across my torso before exhaling a lungful of oxygen as I walked up to her. I pulled the arched shaped hair band from her hands, forcefully unwrapping each slender finger from around the accessory. She was clutching it so tightly that I feared it might just break in her grip.

"Angel, look at me," I whispered, one arm snaking around her tiny body to gently push her against the porcelain tiled wall on the side of the row of sinks. She tilted her head down, not looking at me but I used my index finger to tip it back up, leaving her no choice but to face me. "You look beautiful," I whispered, looking right into her pale eyes. "So beautiful that it hurts."

She blushed softly at my words, her starlight eyes never breaking contact with mine. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said, "I love you sometimes you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Sometimes?"

"When you don't act like a jerk." Her lips twisted lopsidedly to the side, her body pressing closer against mine. She leaned forward, a wicked glint in her innocent eyes but I placed my hands on the slender panes of her shoulders and pushed her back slightly, catching the quick flash of rejection that flashed through her eyes.

"You took the step, Angel," I held my hands up at my chest level. "I know I'm irresistible but this body's out of your reach for a week."

Nora rolled her eyes, her voice faint when she muttered. "Jerk."

* * *

"So... where to next?" Vee asked, licking the vanilla coated ice cream spoon before dropping it back into the empty ice cream plastic container. She leaned back against the seat, pressing her head against my best friend's shoulder.

Rixon absentmindedly reached out and tangled his fingers through her sandy blond hair, catching a lock of it between his fingers and twirling it around his fingers.

"You can actually stomach going on another rollercoaster after eating-"Nora looked down at the crumpled up paper napkins and the empty container of nachos. "All of that..." she finished, letting her sentence trail.

"Babe, I told you before," Vee said, running her hands down her hips. I smirked, watching Rixon's eyes skimming the path her hands took. "These curves don't come naturally,"

Vee kept going on about her eating patterns, her words went right through my one ear and came out through the other. Not that I minded of course.

I sank back into the seat, feeling restlessness building up inside me as I rested my hand on Nora's knee, squeezing it slightly causing her to swallow nervously and cross and uncross legs. I smirked inwardly.

She shot a warning glare at me through the corner of her eyes but I just grinned slyly in return, drawing slow circles on her knee before dancing my fingers up the flesh of her thigh, under her dress. I could feel goose bumps prickle her soft skin as my fingers got closer to very dangerous territory.

Lazily, I traced the curve of her muscle, the satin fabric of her panties brushed against my knuckles. She shifted away from me slightly, clutching my forearm to move my hand back from under her dress.

I looked at her and noticed that her face was flushed, eyes wide and lips swollen from the violent nibbling she'd taken out on it. The expression her face said that she was thoroughly unimpressed by my actions. Not a trace or hint or humour in her eyes, only frustration.

I grinned sheepishly and her gaze hardened.

"So, you guys game?" Vee's voice averted both Nora and my fixated gaze away from each other.

Nora eyes flickered to me before her gaze rested back on her best friend. "Game?" her eyebrows furrowed together, cute creases appearing in the middle of those perfectly arched, thin brows. "For what?"

"Another ride," Vee rolled her eyes. "The night's still young after all."

Nora was quiet for a second, silently sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "You know what?" she sat up straighter, leaning forward so that her chest was pressed against the table's edge. "I'm kind of tired and-"

"I know what you're trying and it's not working." Vee stood up, kicking the leg of her plastic chair back with her foot. "And neither is that look, Babe."

Nora sighed heavily, craning her head towards me, looking at me with a slightly faraway look in her eyes. Exhaling out heavily again, she regrettably stood up, looking a lightly dozy. "Well, I'm game; I mean we'll only live once, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Vee's grin stretched from one end of her face and ended all the way at the other.

I turned to Nora and eyed at her with serious speculation. She smiled at me, shrugging her shoulders slightly. But there was something about that smile; it was forced.

"Coming?" She asked, holding her hand out to me to help me up. I grasped it, wincing slightly at how cold her fingers felt entwined between mine. A frown played on her forehead. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, signalling to her with my eyes to lead me out of the booth.

She looked at me questioningly but the expression on her face told me that she wasn't particularly bothered or worried.

With Vee and Rixon leading the way, we passed through tent like stalls- ranging from food, teddy bears to homemade jewellery like this one to our right.

"Oh, I want this one!" Vee squealed out loud, attracting the attention of the other customers wandering through the stall. She picked up a stringed, beaded bracelet from the ravishing lavender velvet cloth covered table.

"You like it?" Rixon raised an eyebrow; his hand was already digging through the back pockets of his jeans, looking for what I guess was his wallet.

Vee looked at him, eyes as wide as saucers and excitement washing the surface of her skin. "I love it!"

"You want it?" Rixon's tone was almost challenging.

Call it inhumanly but I swear Vee's eyes got wider.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved my hands into the front pockets of my jeans, casually dragging my feet along through the torn carpet, heading towards the table where Nora was eyeing a glass case that held a series of rings.

I snuck up behind her, deciding to make the best of this whole not touching thing I'd got her stirred up in. I wrapped one arm around her slender hips, pulling her back as I placed kisses along the line of the pale blue vein on her neck, moving downwards, my teeth scrapping her skin, leaving the faintest of marks.

"Patch..." She whispered, seriousness lacing her words. "Do you ever think of us?"

I sucked on the skin the just under her earlobe, loving that slight shudder of her body and contained moan I elicited from her. "All the time,"

"That's not what I meant," her shoulders slumped as she exhaled. "I mean not now but after school. I'm going to go to college and-" she shakily drew in a breath. "I'm scared."

"Hey," I stroked her hair slightly, turning her body around so that it was pressed against mine and we were looking eye to eye. "Angel, I know. I know that one day, you're- _we're_ going to graduate and start leading our own lives but wherever you'll go- wherever you'll be that's where I'll be."

There was the faintest hint of tears in the brim in her eyelids. Her voice shook, sounding so fragile when she asked, "Patch, one day are you going to marry me?"

"Are you trying to get something out to me by saying that?" I whispered after a few momentary seconds.

"I just... Sorry." She wriggled out of my embrace. "That was uncalled for, sorry." She turned back to the glass box of rings and I stumbled back, watching her as my thoughts wandered.

I loved Nora. She was my whole life. She was the reason why I was still here. Alive.

But she was right, in another year we would've graduated high school and all be moving to different colleges and paving our own paths in life.

I never saw college as a path in my future. Heck, high school wasn't in the plan either but Nora had twisted my life inside out and upside down.

I now had nothing planned. Nothing planned for my future let alone one for ours.

And here she was asking me about marriage and all I could think of was a white blank page.

Was I going to marry Nora?

Of course maybe one day if she still wanted me.

I shook my head abruptly trying to let the thought go but it still held on, lingering in the back of my mind.

* * *

Nora sat across me, legs crossed over each other and face pressed against the glass window of the Ferris wheel cabin.

Waves of her crimson hair tumbled down her shoulders, stopping just below the small of her back.

"It's beautiful." she whispered, her lips moving slowly.

"It is." I agreed in a whisper. Nora looked away from the view of Portland that loomed outside the window to meet my awaiting gaze. "Angel?" my voice shook. "What you said in the tent about us... our future, where you being serious?"

"Patch-" her shoulders slumped, her eyes widening in hopefulness. "I- I just-" she stopped.

"You just?"

"I know, I'm not like other girls you've probably met and I'm not exactly what you'd call pretty-"

"You're more than more that 'merely pretty', Nora, beautiful is more like how I describe it."

She sighed, "It's just that I don't want to lose you. And I just want to be with you, now and forever and I just want to know whether you feel the same way too."

"Angel," I got on my knees before her, "I love you more than life itself. I would never leave you that I promise. You've changed me and you've showed me a meaning to keep trying for you- for us." I reached up and cupped her face in the palm of my hand, "I love you, Nora Grey." Before she could react, I twined my arm around my neck and pulled her down on top of me. My back was pressed against the floor, my arms wrapped around her petite body while hastily locking our lips together into a fiery kiss. "I love you," I whispered over and over again, placing kisses down her neck and nudging the strap of her dress down with the tip of my nose.

"Patch..." she gasped for air, her fingers tightening through the strands of my dark hair. "But what about what you said-"

I growled, remembering what I'd said to her earlier this evening. "I want you, Angel." That's all I could manage to get out before my lips crushed themselves against hers.

"Wait, wait, wait..." she breathed, her voice airy. "Not here please, it's... weird."

Damn.

She had a point.

We were still lying on the floor of a the cabin and the Ferris wheel was still spinning around, so slowly it barely felt like we were moving.

My eyes locked with hers, my voice husky when I said, "You're mine the moment we're home."

* * *

Her fingers hastily tore away the buttons of my shirt, her hands eagerly running their way up the panes of my chest. Her lips placing teasing kisses down my chest stopping just before my abdomen.

I stumbled backwards, tripping over on what I guessed was one of our shoes. I fell softly back onto the bed, pulling Nora along with me.

I sucked the spot on her neck that drove her wild, my fingers grazing the soft, heated flesh of her breast as I reached around to unclasp her bra. It came of easily.

I carefully drew soft circles down her torso before tracing my fingers down the curves of her waist. Nora soft moans grew louder, filling the room with it along with the heavy sounds of our breathing.

I felt her fingernails claw into my skin as she adjusted her position on top of me, slowly grinding her hips into mine.

"Nora, I don't think I can be gentle if you keep that up," I groaned as her hands skimmed their way further down my abdomen.

She looked up, a wicked glint glimmering in her eyes as they met mine, "Try me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'd firstly like to dedicate this chapter to 'youjelly', her review was the one that gave me the motivation to keep writting this. Thank you.  
**

**Second, I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait. I have no excuses except that I really am sorry and try to keep up the updates in the future.**

**Third, sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter, it was rush written. Oh and I also kind of have an idea for the next story but if you have requests or ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**And if you could leave a review, it would really mean a lot. It takes only about two seconds!**

**Review!**


	4. The L Word

**Disclaimer: Patch isn't mine as much as I wish he was.**

**Summary: Basically, Nora and Patch have been dating for a couple of months but have not worked up the nerve to admit their feelings for each other.**

**Warning: Rated M for intimate scenes but nothing too graphic though. Slightly OOC.**

* * *

**The L Word**

* * *

"_Soooo_ babe," Vee dragged the words out, hastily combing her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to tame it down. "You and Patch have been dating for centuries now, right?"

"Months." I corrected, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the glass bowl in front of us. "Just a few months." I bit down on a piece of pop corn, the flavour of salt and butter exploding in my mouth.

"Months," A sly grin crept on her face as she stood up to cross her legs over each other. Getting comfy within the bundle of blankets around her, she asked "Well, have you guys done _it _yet?"

I looked at her from under my eyelashes, "_It_?"

"Self explanatory." She rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to her thighs when she noticed my vacant expression. "Please tell me you don't want me to spell it out for you."

"If you tell me why all our conversations must end up like this." I shifted uncomfortably, hugging my pillow closer to my chest. Ever since Patch and I got together, it seemed all the times my best friend and I spent together got more and more awkward, mainly revolving around questions about Patch and my sex life.

"Babe," Vee cleared her throat, "He's all you talk about-"

"Not all-"I started to defend myself but Vee was quick to cut me off.

"Come on! Don't tell me you guys haven't even said it yet?"

I frowned, "Said what?"

"The _L_ word."

"The L word?"

She looked at me like I'd just missed the punch line, "Love. You know, the three words, I love you."

Those words felt like a stab right through my chest. Vee was right, Patch and I had been dating for months now and there were a number of times that we came close to having sex but never actually did it. I mean we got as far as getting a few layers of clothing off each other but that pretty much it.

As for love, well, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with him but I don't know if he feels the same way. And I don't want to be one of those girls that throws herself at a guy only to get her heart ripped to shreds in the end.

"A guy has to say it first," I said, "That's the rule, right?"

She raised her eyebrows; a wicked glint sparkled in her eyes. "Rules can be broken." Her answers were almost instantaneous like she practiced them a million times in front of a mirror. Vee was on a mission now and there was no hope in stopping her anytime soon.

I shifted my gaze to the flashing pictures coming from the TV in front of us. Great, it was a man and woman making out to some cheesy love song on the dance floor. I'm certain, I was being haunted now.

I couldn't help image myself in the woman's place and Patch in guys. I imagined us swaying to the beat not that I'm much of a dancer to start with that is. I pictured one hand of his slipping under the hem of my shirt to rest on my waist, the other cradling my face as he leaned closer to press his lips to mine. I could almost imagine the intoxicating taste of his mouth as it moved with mine-

"Babe?" Vee's voice averted me away from my fantasy and back to reality. "You still with us?"

"Yeah, sorry." I blinked a couple of times, trying to shake away those oh-so-wonderful images even though I knew they weren't planning to leave anytime soon.

"So, as I was saying, do you love the guy?" Vee said, her eyes meeting mine.

I bit down my lip, "I don't know, Vee. Patch and me... it's complicated."

"When is it not?" her tone was sympathetic and she reached her hand out for mine.

"I think I love him, Vee." I confessed, looking down at the loose thread of the blanket as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I know." She replied, her voice gentle. "I can tell by the way you guys act when you're together."

I looked at her, a small smile played on my lips, "That obvious, huh?"

She nodded, returning the smile. "You guys are going out for dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah,"

"You got to tell him then."

I closed my eyes and let shoulder slump. "I- I can't. It's not that easy..."

We were quite for a moment but with Vee around, silence was almost non-existent, "You have to show him then. You have to make him want you more than any other woman."

Sighing heavily, I opened my eyes and dragged my fingers down my hair, "And I'm such a genius at that."

This made the corner of her lips curve upwards, "When I'm done with you, you will be."

* * *

"Hey Angel," Patch breathed as I pulled open the front door. He stood there, looking like he always did. Perfect.

His dark hair was ruffled and he wore a simple black shirt and jeans like it was just another Saturday afternoon. His lips were twisted to the side in lopsided grin; those dark eyes glinted under the dim light of the moon, holding a look that made my stomach twist and my knees shaky.

"Hey," I managed a small smile on lips.

His arm made its way around my waist pulling me close to his body so that our chests were pressed right against each others. I let my eyes close, breathing in his minty aroma. Oh God, he smelt good. So good;

Patch leaned down and pressed a kiss to the skin just below my earlobe, the one spot he knew drove me wild. "You ready to go, Angel?" he whispered, the tip of his nose rubbing against my ear.

I nodded, unable to get any words out with his mouth on my neck, sucking and nipping the flesh there with his teeth.

"Okay," he said, pulling away after few seconds to take my hand in his.

I thanked my luck stars, noticing his jeep parked in the middle of my driveway. I don't think either me or my dress would have lasted the trip if he brought his bike tonight.

I wore a simple, rich wine coloured dress that Vee picked out for me. It fell to a comfortable level on my knees and clung to all the right areas of my body, highlighting my curves. Vee said it was fine but I felt self conscious in it especially in the area around my upper chest.

She helped me straighten my hair out and pull it back into what looked like a loose pony tail, fastening it into place with a clip.

The engine roared to life when Patch twisted the key in it. We backed out of my driveway and into the quite night.

The ride was silent and pretty much uneventful apart from Patch's one hand that rested on my knee and occasionally traced its way up my thigh causing me to constantly swallow out of nervousness.

I had to remain confident, or that's what Vee said at least. She said one of the sexiest things guys see in girls is confidence. I'm sure there were other pointers Vee must have mentioned but right now all my thoughts seemed to be right out the window instead of in my mind.

We pulled into a tall, white marble building that was alive with fluorescent lights and aristocratic looking people and furniture. Sitting in the car itself, I felt out of place.

"Are you sure about this place?" I looked at Patch, who was reaching out to pull open the door.

He said, his tongue tracing the bow of his lower lip. "I heard the food's good."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Isn't it a little expensive-"

"For you, Angel," He shut the door and walked around to open mine. "Nothing is." His lips were curved up in a cocky grin, a playful glint in his eyes.

The moment I got out, Patch had managed to trap me in the circle of his arms, pushing me back against the door. His eyelashes brushed against my skin and the tip of his nose smoothly skimmed the bridge of mine. "You ready for this, Angel?"

_Confidence, Nora. _I reminded myself.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The sound of rain against the pavement was the first thing that hit us once we stepped outside. Water was spilling down from the moonless sky in bucket loads, hitting the ground as large drops.

"This is unbelievable!" Patch raised his voice so I could hear him over the pouring rain. His arm was secured around my waist, holding me to him.

I squinted through the darkness, trying to see past the car park but rain blurred my vision. "It may die down." I knew it was a lie but it didn't cost you anything for hoping.

"We're going to have to run," he said, twining his fingers through mine. "Ready?" I nodded and he squeezed my hand in reassurance. "One, two-"We took off in a sprint not waiting for the third count.

The cold rain seeped it's way though our clothes causing Goosebumps to surface on my skin. Our hands slipped over each other's but we never let go.

We reached the jeep with heaving chests and ragged breaths. My heart beat like the galloping of a wining horse.

Our eyes met each others, Patch's gleamed a deep, lucid black colour. Rain drops hung like tiny diamonds from the ends of his hair, dropping down onto his cheeks.

He reached out, running his thumb down my cheek to my chin. "The rain looks good on you, Angel. You should wear it more often." He grinned, leaning forward to kiss me. It didn't matter that we were standing in the pouring rain; I mean we were already drenched.

I held in a moan as our mouths started moving against each others, slippery with water. Patch bit down on my bottom lip, sucking in the stray water drops from it.

"I love you." He whispered softly against my lips.

I hesitated before pulling away from his embrace. "You what?" my voice trembled like my body.

"I'm in love with you, Angel." Patch said, placing a hand on my hips and pushing it against his. He leaned closer so that our noses touched each others.

"You love me." I whispered unbelievingly, my tone sounding almost breathless.

"I love you." He pressed his lips against mine, "Let me show you how much I love you."

* * *

"You ready, Angel?" His voice was husky and heavy, laced with lust. He repositioned himself so that his hips grinded against mine. "We don't have to-"

I pressed my lips softly to his, tracing my fingers shakily down the contours of his bare back before looking at him right in his dark eyes that were clouded with want. "I'm ready Patch," I pushed our bodies closer against each other, "Make love to me." I kissed him above his lips, whispering again, "Make love to me."

He leaned down, tenderly kissing a path from my neck to the skin below my ear. "Just close your eyes." Patch moved his hands up my torso, tracing his fingers across my breasts as his hips moved along with mine. "Close your eyes." His voice was as soft as a lullaby.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck, holding onto his waist and digging my fingers into the skin there, being careful not to hurt him.

Our bare skin rubbed against each other, sweaty and slippery as we moved together till we found ourselves on the brink of pure ecstasy. I couldn't tell where I began and ended. It was like our bodies were a puzzle piece that was meant to fit perfectly.

I closed my eyes as my body filled with a gush of warmth and bliss. Right now felt as perfect as perfect could get and I wished that I could freeze time right here and now.

Breathlessly, Patch laid his head against my chest, his ear pressed right over my racing heart. "That was-"

"Amazing." I finished, staring at the ceiling, absent mindedly tangling and untagling my fingers from his hair. Using one hand I pulled the sheets up, realising for the first time how cold I was.

"Cold, Angel?" Patch looked at me but didn't wait for an answer instead taking me in his arms, enveloping me in his warm embrace. Not a surface of my skin was left untouched by his.

We were silent for a long moment, our heart beats filling the room's silence.

Patch ran a finger down from my breasts to the lower part of my abdomen, travelling dangerously close to the area between my thighs.

"Patch?" I whispered, craning my head up to look at him. "I never got to tell you,"

His face seemed surprisingly peaceful when he looked down at me, "Tell me what?"

I smiled, rolling over to straddle his body, my hair falling like a layer of waterfall down the side of my face. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**You guys are amazing! Thank you to all those who took the time review! Let's see if we can get up to around 50-55 reviews now.**

**So, what do you guys think of a game night for the next one shot? Or would you prefer a marriage proposal? Or any other ideas...? **

**This chapter isn't the best and I apoligize for mistakes and if it seems rushed. The next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Please review! Patch is yours if you do :-)**


	5. Playing Games

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns The Hush Hush series**

**Summary: Situated in summer at the beginning of Crescendo. Patch, Nora, Vee and Rixon all get together for a night of fun and games. But what happens when the games they play start to turn dangerous as unanswered actions and questions arise? And with the Angels watching his every move, how far will Patch be able to mask his true feelings for Nora before breaking down. Vee and Rixon are sort of together.**

**Rated T for intimate themes.**

* * *

**Playing Games**

* * *

"Nora!" I yelled out at the same time Nora yelled my name. We both turned towards each other, exchanging a silent look of desperation.

Vee groaned loudly in frustration and slapped her hands against her thighs, "One of you! Please!" she sighed, looking hopefully at Rixon. "Come on, help me out?"

Rixon shifted next to her, reaching over to drape an arm over her shoulder. He pulled her close to his chest to whisper something in her ear causing her cheeks to flush. Once he let her go, he turned to me and cocked one eyebrow upwards, "Patch, be a man and save your lady."

Truth and Dare that was the game we were playing. In a normal situation, the game was alright but with Vee involved there was nothing the all of us would rather do than to run the other direction.

Twisting his advice, I turned to look at Nora with a sly smirk on my face and said, "Ladies first, Angel."

Instantly her grey eyes narrowed into cat like slits as she pursued those tender lips of hers together. With a look that echoed resentment, she bit down on her lower lip and muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'I hate you'.

_Admit it, Angel, you love me for it. _I said into her mind.

Though it was good -the fact that she hated me- even if she meant it playfully. I could lose everything if what Nora and I formed turned to love.

After all, the archangels would settle for any situation to make me lose my post.

Ever since that night in the gym, the night I became a guardian, I've been watched by them. They don't trust me because I'd fallen once. When Nora and I are together, they watch us like an eagle watches in its prey just waiting.

I've been playing by the rules for two months now and it's been hell. I never let Nora take it past heavy kissing when we're together, knowing they were waiting for the words. They were waiting for us to admit our true love for each other and then they'd act. And when they did, I would lose my place as guardian and worse my life. Nora might be hurt as well for all I knew. Just thinking of the consequences made me shiver.

"Hit me," Nora's voice pulled me from my thoughts. She drew her hand back from mine to place it on her lap.

"Thank you!" Vee breathed out, looking honestly relived as she flipped her head back to get the stray strands of her blond hair off her forehead. "Okay, babe, truth or dare?"

Biting down on her lip, Nora diverted her attention to the ground silently contemplating the options. After a few thoughtful moments, she looked up and said, "Truth."

Her answer made Vee's lips curve upward into a fox like grin, "Okay. What was the weirdest place you and Patch have had sex?"

"Vee!" Nora's face flushed crimson with heat. She placed her palms to her cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Um-"

Rixon's dark eyes flickered to mine, gleaming with a look of mischief as he waggled his eyebrows. I shot him a death glare in return.

"The janitor's closet." I answered, turning my attention back to the game, knowing this was a sticky area for her. I mean, we hadn't even done it yet even though, I wouldn't- couldn't- risk it.

"It's Nora's turn," Vee flipped me off, not glancing my way when she did. She hated me and didn't even try to hide it. She didn't trust me, convinced that I had something to do with Jules' death that night. Not trusting me was a wise choice.

"It's alright Vee." Nora sighed.

"It's your turn, babe. Not his. The answers' got to come from you." Vee raised those thin, arched shaped brows of her.

"Janitor's closet." Nora kept her eyes glued to the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone but I saw the flash of sadness in her glazed, smoke clouded eyes. This was killing her. She got up suddenly, uncrossing her legs over each other before racing up the stairs without looking back. The door bell chimed at the exact same time.

"Pizza's here." Vee announced, getting up. Her short floral skirt fell to her knees when she stood up. "Rixon, help me set up." She didn't look at me as she walked towards to answer the door.

Rixon nudged me with his shoulder, "Go see what's up with her, man. She needs you." His eyes were honest, black as the wings on a raven. I've always had him through the ups and downs. He's had my back, acting almost like a brother when I've been in need.

"Yeah," I nodded, hesitating before heading towards the stairs. A hand over my wrist stopped me causing me to stumble.

"Patch," Rixon said, gripping my wrist tighter before letting my arm free. "Don't do something you regret." The look on his face was a warning, telling me to be careful of my actions.

I found the bathroom door slightly ajar when I reached the top of the stairs. Silver light flowed out from the gap.

"Angel?" I whispered, pushing the door open. I found her leaning against the counter of the sink, her brunette hair flowing wavily down her shoulders, appearing the colour of fire under the white light.

The leather jacket she wore was zipped up as high as it could go, her hands stuffed into the front pockets of the faded blue jeans she wore.

"It's been two months, Patch." She whispered, her eyes shifting to me when I entered.

I softly shut the door behind me, stepping into the pale light. "Angel-"

"It's been two damn months!" she raised her voice, "And you haven't even shown me where you live. Two weeks would have been bad enough but two months?"

"Angel, please-"

"Has Rixon been there?" She shot, not waiting for my answer because she saw it my eyes. "Of course he has. Can't you not trust me? Am I not-"

"I trust you with my life, Angel, but this is out of my hands." I said, locking my eyes with her pale silver ones. "I'm just playing by the rules."

She stepped forward, "Then why don't break them, hey? Isn't that what they're there for?" Her voice was almost seductive.

I don't know what my presence had done to her over the couple of months but she sure was not the timid girl I met a couple of months ago.

"Don't play this game, Angel. Someone's going to get hurt." I warned, keeping my voice low.

"Maybe, I'm not the one playing the games, Patch." She said, closing the gap between us so that her chest was pressed against mine. "Maybe it's-"

A knock in the door cut her short. "Patch?" The voice belonged to Vee. "Do you have a second?"

I looked at Nora then back at the door, "Come on in."

She pushed the door slightly, pocking her head through the gap before stepping into the light. "Sorry." She cringed slightly, "There's someone at the door."

Nora shook head slightly, caught off guard. "Vee, why-"

Vee looked at me, a serious yet timid look glowed in her eyes. "Someone's here to see you."

* * *

"So, what was the deal with Marcie tonight?" Nora asked, reaching down to strip the bed of its cotton sheets before slumping down on the mattress.

"Nothing." I shrugged, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "School stuff."

I silently cursed myself in my mind. I hated lying to Nora about these things. I knew I could tell her anything, she assured me off that but I knew that all I would be doing is laying her down on death's bed by letting her in.

It was Marcie, who stopped by tonight, dressed in a skimpy, mini black dress and black boots that rolled up to her thighs. Her dress described her personality well, especially the length of her dress.

I've been watching her over the past few days, trying to get information about her dad, Hank Miller. I knew he knew him- Chauncey Langeais- along with that, I knew he was forming some sort of cult to act against the Archangels.

He was plotting something big and needed people for it. For what is what I'm determined to find out.

"You're lying," Nora said.

I frowned, "What?"

"You're lying," she repeated simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Since you're so intently determined on keeping secrets, let's play a game." She sat up, uncrossing her legs so she could get off the mattress. She walked to a spot in the centre of her room, standing right under the triangular shaped light hanging from the ceiling. "It's called Truth. You can ask ten questions at maximum, each question costing one article of clothing. And you can only answer the truth." She noticed the dark shadows clouding my eyes and repeated softly, "Only the truth."

I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"I'll go first," she leaned down, taking off one of the thin, purple socks she wore. "What was the deal with Marcie tonight?"

I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight before opening them to find myself gazing into endless depths of starlight grey. "Remember, you asked for this, Angel." I took in a breath, "I've been watching her, trying to get the information out of her. Information about her father-"

"Hank Miller?" Nora's brows furrowed together. That would have counted for one question.

I nodded, "But the thing is, she's not talking, obviously." I let the words drag out, "I have some tricks up my sleeve though."

Nora crinkled her nose, hurt clouded her eyes. "That might involve cheating on me?" her voice shook, breaking over the words.

"I'm not cheating on you." This was the one thing I didn't lie about. "And you have to take off two for the questions."

She pulled of her second sock before shrugging of the leather jacket, revealing the simple white top she wore under. She looked irresistible, standing under the light of her room. The top clung to her waist, her jeans riding low on those slender hips that had the power to turn heads all over.

She ran the tip of her tongue along the shape of her upper lip, "Your turn."

"What did I do tonight to upset you?" I whispered, pulling my jacket of my shoulders as I did.

"I was just wondering why you hadn't shown me where you live, you know. Wondering why you were so persistent on keeping secrets."

"I'm not lying to you, Angel. At least about what's going on between Marcie and I."

"Marcie and you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"About Marcie." I corrected myself.

We stood in silence for a second, taking each other in.

"That day Patch, in the gym, why didn't you let me jump?" She said softly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she was cold. "Honestly."

_Because I love you_, I thought instantly, the words caught in my throat. But I couldn't say them even though I craved nothing more than to let her know how I felt.

"Because I didn't want to lose you," I said instead, trying to mask my emotions on my face so it was unreadable.

"Mhmm," Nora nodded slowly, fingering the small button on her jeans.

"What are doing?" I stared at her with an eyebrow cocked upward as she popped the button open.

"I owe you," she shrugged, "Two." Her jeans fell to the floor, landing with a _thud _to the ground. I gulped, taking in a long breath as she fingered the hem on her shirt before dragging the fabric up, pulling it over her head. She stood in front of me in a simple white cotton underwear and a plain black bra. "I have one more question for you," she turned away from me, reaching up to place her hands against her back. She unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor before craning her head over her shoulder to look at me from under her lashes. "Do you love me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't panic! There is going to be a second part to this! And sorry for any mistakes and if Nora seems a little OOC. She does hit her head a fair few times during Crescendo so I guess that makes up for it.**

**If you could leave a review, it takes only a few seconds, that would be really apreciated :-)  
**


	6. Playing Games Part 2

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns The Hush Hush series**

**Summary: Continuation of the previous story...**

**Rated T for intimate themes.**

* * *

**Playing Games Part 2**

* * *

**PPOV**

They were watching. All of them had their eyes on me waiting in anticipation for my answer.

"I can't answer that," I whispered, keeping my voice low.

Her body went still, the soft glow of tears glazed over her eyes. "W-what?" she stuttered, her tone trembling with uncertainty.

I looked down at my feet, knowing one look at her would break me. "I have to go."

A crease formed between her brows, "Patch-"

I turned around, making my way to the door. My actions were killing her, I could feel it by the way she shook and her voice trembled. But it wasn't like I really had a choice here.

"I trusted you!" She yelled from behind me just as I pressed the door handle down, pushing the door open. "I had faith in you! Us!"

I craned my head over my shoulder, looking right into her grey eyes, "You should have known better."

* * *

**NPOV**

He closed the door shut, not looking around again. I didn't know what to feel right now. Angry? Sad? Both?

But all I felt was numbness spreading through my body and bones.

I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. I reached up, wiping it off, silently cursing myself for crying over him. They warned me, both my mum and Vee. They told me he was a player and that I was just another girl he was going to add to his list. I was an idiot to think that we could actually make something work here.

Here I was, practically offering my body over to him and he walked away. He walked away from us- even if there was an us to begin with.

Was I actually expecting him to say it back like they did in movies?

But Patch was Patch, unpredictable, dangerous and deadly.

Quietly, still shaking with shock, I undressed myself before pulling on my pjs, knowing that they were the ones Patch loved. It was nothing special, just simple a white top and comfy pants that had the word Halo written repeatedly on down the length of it. Simple, just how Patch liked.

I flicked off the light that sat by my bed before rolling the cotton sheets up my body to keep me warm. It seemed to have gotten cold- or maybe it was just me, either way I was shivering.

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax. I'd talk to Vee tomorrow but I already knew what she was going to say. 'I told  
you so, babe'. I wasn't going to get sympathy or anything even near it from her.

I don't know how but I eventually drifted off to the sound of my heart breaking.

* * *

I woke with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. The nape of my neck and shoulders were damp with sweat. I sat up, the sheets falling down around me when I did.

I wrapped my arms around myself even though the night was hot. I couldn't stop the shivers that constantly spiralled up my spine.

A small creak from the door made my heart miss a beat. Someone was here. I could see their broad, dark silhouette highlighted by the pale shades of moonlight.

It was Patch, I realised it the moment he stepped into the light.

He looked as alluring as ever covered in his usual black attire. Black jeans, black shirt and jacket to complete the look. The expression on his face was unreadable, the look in his eyes as blank as a midnight sky on a starless night.

"Hey," he said, keeping his voice quiet as if we were in a crowded room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gaped at him, gathering the sheets up around me. "It's the middle of the night!"

He didn't answer that, instead he just kept his gaze fixed on me as I was some sort of wonder from out of this world. I met his gaze, trying to read him but I got nothing.

I was a hundred percent sure that I was dreaming now. But how could it be when everything felt so real. The sheets under my skin, the atmosphere around me and Patch's presence. His presence was ever so strong. could feel it from where I sat.

_You're not dreaming, Angel. _Patch said into my mind, realising my confusion. _This is now. _

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that but the words that made it out of my mouth were, "We need to talk."

He didn't move, keeping his gaze fixed to a spot on the floor where the moonlight drew a faint circle. "Angel-"

"Nora," I corrected him before I could stop myself. "It's Nora. I'm not your Angel. Not anymore." I didn't mean to hurt him but after all, he was the one who broke my heart.

My words seemed to spark something within him. He averted his gaze to my face, those raven black eyes light up with a spark of anger. "Nora," he said slowly, "What do you want me to say?"

"Look," I sighed, "I don't know if I'm dreaming-"

"You're not-"

"Or this is actually happening but I need an explanation of tonight." I continued. Whether I was dreaming or whether Patch had actually discovered a way into my dreams, I needed an explanation and I needed it now. "Tonight, why did you walk away, Patch? Honestly."

"Honestly," He raised an eyebrow. "Ang- Nora, you have to understand this. Ever since that night in the gym, I've had no privacy." He stopped, taking in a breath, "At all. They're watching me- us- all the time-"

"Are they watching now?"

"I-" he sighed, "I don't know but Nora, they're going to take any excuse at all to make me fall and loose my place as guardian. I'm just trying to keep you safe-"

"How?" I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest. "Humour me."

"I'm not a liar." His answer made me roll my eyes in disbelief. He took a step forward, trying to close between us. "Tonight, it killed me." He took another step forward again, "When you said what you said."

"When I said I loved you?" I offered, raising a brow. "It's okay, Patch. Everyone lies."

He moved in a flash, so fast that his movements seemed like a blur. His hands were on me, holding onto my wrists like handcuffs. The tip of his nose ran down the side of my face almost seductively.

"Let me go." I growled, trying to wriggle my way out of his grip but that only made him hold on tighter.

"Angel, I wasn't lying when I said I was only doing this to protect you." His voice was at my ear, deep and husky.

"Don't touch me, Patch." I sucked in a breath as his lips moved down to the curve of my lips.

"You're mine, Angel." He whispered, loosening his grip on my wrists. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not your anything." I muttered under my breath, mustering all the strength in me to shove him off.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to break the rules, so why don't we?" he whispered seductively in my ear. Want gushed through me when he bit down on the skin just beneath my earlobe."Right now."

"I wanted to break the rules with the guy who I thought I loved and who I thought loved me." I breathed my low and rough. "Not you."

"What if I'm still that guy?" He closed his eyes, whispering one word before pressing his lips to mine. "Rogue."

* * *

"Hey." Patch said at the exact moment I pulled open my door. It was 8 in the morning on a Saturday, too early to expect visitors especially Patch.

"Patch?" I frowned, confusion dawning on me. "Wh-"

"It was real," he said before I could say anything. "Last night. It wasn't just a dream, Nora. We were sharing the same dream."

_Oh _was the first thought to cross my mind and _damn _was my second as images of my dream flashed before me. I remembered him holding me, his warm mouth moving over mine, the feel of how his bare skin felt when it rubbed against mine.

I know I let him through last night but somehow I just didn't have the courage or strength to deny him. Hell, I didn't even know he was the real flesh and blood Patch or just a figment of my dream. Secretly, I prayed it was the second one.

"The Archangels angels," I whispered, gazing into his onyx eyes. "Do- do they know?"

He shook his head, "You're right, Nora. I don't care about breaking the rules anymore-"

"Patch, you said it yourself last night. You didn't want to lose your place-"

"I lied." He shrugged. "Everyone lies, right?"

I folded my arms across my torso, leaning against the doorframe when he tried to take a step forward, "So what? You want to use me as your toy behind their backs now?"

He closed his eyes, letting his shoulders slump. "I don't want to lose you." His eyes fluttered open, "I realised it when they cornered me last night after I left your place. They said that if gave in to my desires, they'd take away my place, send me to hell even. Now I realise that I don't care. I don't care if I fall. I don't care if I'm sent to hell because Angel, I'd give it up to be with you. And also, I'm so sorry."

"Rogue," I whispered after a long minute, finally getting the meaning of his words from last night. I looked up, meeting his awaiting gaze, "You're going rogue."

He nodded, a coy smile creeping onto his lips. "I realise it now that falling again wouldn't be hundred times as worse than losing you. I love you." He moved in, backing me against the wall behind. He covered my body with his, draping a leg over mine and pushing our hips to each other.

I moaned slightly when he reached up to cup an arm around my neck. "Are you lying now?" I had to know.

"No," he whispered breathlessly,  
bringing his head down to mine. I could feel his warm breath washing against my skin. With the faintest touches, he pressed his lips to mine. "This is just me saying that I love you."

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, so it wasn't the best... Sorry and sorry again for any mistakes that may have occurred during this.

I have an idea for the next story and it's most probably going to be rated M for some serious kissing and need I say more? It's going to an extension off one of the chapters from Silence. What do you guys think?

As always, reviews are much appreciated. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up in 2 weeks if you do!

Review?


	7. In His Arms

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns The Hush Hush series**

**A/N: **Okay so I lied... I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! I really had a hard time with this chapter that's why. Please don't hurt me!

**Summary: Situated during Silence page 226. What if Nora and Patch had taken things a little further than they intended?**

**Warning: Chapter rated M for sexual content.**

* * *

**In His Arms  
**

* * *

**Silence. Page 226**

_I pulled away first, trailing my tongue along my lower lip._

_Patch made a low, questioning sound. "Not bad?"_

_I bent my head toward his. "Practise makes perfect."_

* * *

If this was heaven, hell, I never wanted to leave. I didn't want his hands to leave the soft caresses they made on my skin. I didn't want his lips to leave mine.

"Patch..." I breathed, pushing our bodies together so that it was physically impossible that we could get any closer. But we could get closer. In other ways.

"Maybe-"Patch pulled away so that he could take in a long needed breath. He rested his forehead against mine. I could feel the sweat that dampened his skin against my skin. His chest heaved, his heart beat racing with mine. "Maybe we shouldn't push it, Angel-"

"Maybe we should." I challenged, trying my best to sound seductive.

I might have been scared of this man- Jev- once but not anymore. I felt brave. In his eyes, I was beautiful even though I was just dressed in a plain old shirt and jeans with my hair a mane around my face.

That gave me strength.

And there was nothing wrong about this. About _us._ It was meant to be, right?

I leaned forward, my nose brushing against his; I opened his mouth with mine. He didn't object. I could feel his tongue graze against my upper teeth. Our mouths slipped over each other, hot, wet and eager for more.

His hands slid under the shirt I wore, pushing the fabric upward. I raised my hands up so that he could pull it off me.

I saw his Adams apple dip down his throat as he gulped, taking me in.

"Your turn." I tugged at the hem of shirt, urging it up.

He helped me pull it off him, "Eager?"

I shrugged his question off, trying to keep my mouth from dropping as I started at his shirtless self. His shoulders were broad, muscles tense and tight. My eyes drifted down his abdomen, taking in the lines of his abs as they did. They stopped just short of 'V' line on the lower part of his stomach.

"You're beautiful." I blurted in a small whisper. Hesitating, I reached forward and placed hand on his shoulder before using a finger to trace a shaky line down his chest. I was frightened. Frightened that he was too good. That he might just disappear under my touch like mirage. But he didn't.

Patch's eyes were fixed on me, looking at me like he was trying to learn all my darkest secrets with a look. He placed a single finger on my chin, tipping it up so that I was looking into his eyes.

Those onyx pools burned with desire. I saw my own reflection in them. I was so ordinary but his gaze held mine like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

He leaned forward, parting my lips with his. I felt his arms circle around my waist, holding me tight to him before he stood up. I looped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, holding on to him as he walked us over to his bed.

He laid me down gently on the mattress, never breaking the gaze his eyes held with me

I felt soft, silky fabric rub against the bare parts of my back. It was cool and heavenly, making my skin prickle almost feverishly.

I looked up at Patch, keeping my voice low. "Satin sheets?"

"Silk."

"Oh." I breathed.

They must have cost a fortune but who could ever know? Patch was a living mystery.

"Do you-" He stopped, cupping the side of my face in his hand. "You know what's going to happen, right?"

Of course. I nodded, words wailing me.

"Okay," He nodded, pulling away.

I caught him by wrists, my reflexes surprising me also. "Don't." I whispered, a little embarrassed at my outburst. I uncurled my fingers one by one from around his wrist. I needed him so bad. "Don't stop." I leaned up to kiss him. His hands slipped under my back, holding me up. He kissed me with so much passion and desire, it was intoxicating. He was intoxicating.

He smelt like soap. Mint soap. Deep, rich and minty.

I felt his hands on my back, fumbling for the clasp of my bra. He found it. His warm skin rubbed against mine as he undid it. His eyes met mine, a silent question within them. As if he needed to ask.

I nodded in answer and he took it off me, dropping it somewhere to the side before he turned his attention back to me. The way he drunk me in with his eyes was so lustful and it took me a while to register that my top half was completely bare. A small blush crept up to my cheeks and I bit down on my lip so sharply that the skin split.

He kept his gaze on me and I began to panic. Did he not like what he saw?

I lifted my arms up in a vain attempt to cover up but he placed his hands on mine, stopping me.

"Don't," Patch whispered, his voice low and husky it would melt any woman on the spot. "You're beautiful."

He leaned down, pressing his lips back to mine. His hands settled on my rib cage, just below the curve of my breasts. His thumbs rubbed against the skin there, making warmth gush up to the area.

His lips left mine, kissing a trail down the side of my neck to my torso. He placed a hand on my breast and I gasped at the feeling. No one had ever touched me like that. No one. But it felt wonderful.

He softly kneaded my breast under his palm, still keeping his lips pressed to my body.

"Patch," I groaned. I felt short of breath like I'd been running a marathon.

He kissed the skin between both my breasts, his breath washed against me. It was hot and made my heart pound even faster than before.

He lifted his right hand to my other breast, caressing it. It felt so wonderful.

His lips moved further down my abdomen till the cut of my jeans. He moved his hands so that he could undo the button that held them together. I shivered at the loss of sensation and warmth. He slowly slid the denim down my legs. The fabric was rough against my skin. His body slithered down mine like he was the snake and had just caught his prey.

He let the cloth fall down before clambering back up my body. He moved so flawlessly that it took my breath away. Using his hands, he shifted my legs apart so that he could settle between them. My breath picked up. I curled my fingers through his hair, closing my eyes and bracing myself for whatever had to come.

Patch moved up, kissing the inside of my thighs so softly I barely felt it. His hands that were resting on my knees moved up so that they could slide under the hem of my underwear. He slid the last protective barrier I had down my legs, leaving them to fall where he desired.

I gulped knowing I was completely naked now in front of him. Never had I felt so vulnerable in my life.

"Beautiful," Patch whispered against the inside of my thighs. His breath washed against the flesh like waves against the shore on a beach. "So beautiful."

His mouth moved up, stopping just below the most sensitive part of me. But then his mouth moved up and I held my breath.

As I said, Patch was a living mystery. A man of many secrets. One of those secrets was that he was wonderfully talented in using that mouth of his for other things than kissing.

He nipped at my skin with his teeth. The actions of his mouth made me feel so unbelievingly warm. I felt sweat on my hair line and the nape of my neck.

My stomach tightened, a queasy sort of feeling formed in the pit of it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Patch's fingers there too. Oh god. His fingers moved like magic doing some of the most sinful things ever known to man.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt him hit _that_ spot. He had me coming undone. I gave him all I had and he took it, no questions asked.

He slithered back up my body and I gasped, realising his legs were bare. When did he have time-

I silenced the thought.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into endless depths of pure black.

"Ready, Angel?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

I breathed in, closing my eyes.

He kissed the side of my mouth, "Just close your eyes."

And then I felt _him. _And God it felt good. He pushed into me and it was like the World had stopped.

Unbearable pain shot through me. It burned like it was scorching my skin through including all I was on the inside of my system. I wanted to scream, rake my hands down my skin till it ripped flesh to form a distraction to the pain I felt now. Instead, I gritted my teeth together and sucked in a breath of surprise as I dug my nails deep into the skin of his back causing Patch to curse silently under his breath. His hips grinded into mine and he moved forward. Another shot of pain went through me like a rocket that had just been lighted.

"Please," I could feel tears under my closed lids, "Don't move." A single tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and rolled down the side my face.

Patch brought his body down till it was pressed flat against mine. He pressed his lips to the tear and kissed it away, "Sorry, Angel."

He adjusted himself, pushing a little deeper into me. Pushing was all he could do for now so he did it. Softly and gently pushing into me. It was a shocking feeling when he pulled out. The loss of him was so present.

The pain was subsiding now. It stung but it was pleasure that was building. Pure pleasure overriding the pain.

"Okay move," I whispered, my voice quivered. "Slowly."

Patch moved his hips experimentally. I squeezed my eyes tighter but it didn't hurt like I had expected it to. Noticing that, he took it as a cue to move again with a bit more force. It felt good.

I arched my back into him, eliciting a slight moan from deep in his chest. He slid against me, moving over me in such sweet pleasure.

"Faster," I whispered. And he did. He quickened his pace over me, bracing his hands on either side of my head and legs on either side of me. Each time he moved it did something wonderful for me.

That feeling that made my stomach coil with heat was building up as he went faster.

I looped my arms around his neck, pulling him down and moving with him till we found our rhythm together. The heat built up and I could feel its effects on me. My palms became damp, my heart pounded in my chest, my toes curled.

Patch was sweating too. I could feel it on his chest as it rubbed against mine.

He stopped once he reached his peak. He came undone into me, filling me to the brink with something hot and ever so delightful.

That's all it took to release me. I gave in, spilling all I had into him.

"That's it Angel. Let me feel you," He whispered into my ear, burring his head into the crook of my neck as he took in everything I had to offer. It was pure ecstasy.

At this very moment, the world was perfect.

There was no one else in my wildest dreams I would like to spend this moment with.

We were a mess. Tangled warmly in each other's skin, limbs over limbs.

Patch combed his fingers through my hair, trying to uncurl the curls that were knotted over each other.

"I love you." He whispered, any softer and I wouldn't have been able to hear him. Hearing him say those words brought back so many memories. Maybe I couldn't remember everything yet but I remembered this. I remember this connection we shared. Our love.

I looked up at him and saw a small satisfied smirk on his face. Cocky bastard. If I wasn't so contented and at peace I would tell him to wipe it right off.

"I love you too." The words tasted a little strange but I meant them. Every letter of them.

His scooped me into his arms, my back against his chest. He pulled the sheets over us before relaxing beside me. I could feel the drum of his heart on my back. It was as soothing as a lullaby.

Settling into him, I closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber right there in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

You guys have no idea how unbelievingly hard this chapter was to write! I'm really sorry for the wait. But we did get there at the end.

Please review! Please? It means the world to have some support!

Suggestions or requests for a one shot? Please PM or review if you have any cause my mind is completely blank right now.

Review :-)


	8. State of Grace

**Disclaimer: ****Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush**  


**A/N: **This was sent in by a reviewer who didn't leave a name and it was such a great idea so thank you for that :-) And this is **NOT **a song fic but 'State of Grace' by Taylor Swift was one of the main songs on the playlist for this chapter. Give it a listen?

**Summary: The end of Cresendo if what happened in the book didn't happen. Will it be happily ever after all?**

**Rated T+  
**

* * *

_Cresendo page 427, chapter 25  
_

_Patch buried his face in the curve of my shoulder, his hands flexing over my back. He gave a low groan. "I love you," he murmured into my hair. "I'm happier right now than I ever remember being."_

* * *

**State of Grace**

* * *

I sighed, those words warming me through. How long had I waited for him to say those very words and now that he had, it was much better than dreaming a million dreams. His mouth moved slowly up my shoulder, placing the softest of touches up the side of my neck.

"Do you mean that?" I whispered almost breathless, opening my eyes slowly. He drew back almost in slow motion, running his tongue over his lips as his eyes found mine. Those onyx depths still wild with mystery.

_Don't be reckless. _I heard my own voice warm me through my mind. Finally, we'd made it and this was perfection right here, right now, and I wasn't going to let my recklessness ruin it. Looking into those eyes though was hard. _He_ made it so hard not to long for a rush. For danger. To feel the fever like never before.

Patch leaned down as if this was this was an experiment. His lips found mine, harsh and rough like he was trying to put all his emotions into that kiss. Trying to say what he couldn't speak. Like words failed him.

I gasped, his lips crushing mine with a force that would be sure to bruise them. His hand slid upward under my bare back, his touch tingling my skin. Our bodies pushed together, hips grinding into hips, mouths saying all that was needed and hands all over each other, wanting each other. Our mouths moved against each other begging for more. In the pit of my stomach, I felt desire spark. Patch pulled back for a mere second, his lips still oh-so-close to mine, "Does that say I do?"

I opened my mouth about to respond when his lips were back on mine setting of a hundred fireworks within me. His mouth pushed mine open wider, his fingers digging deeper into the skin of my back. My fingers left the loops on his belt so they could tangle themselves through his hair, curling around the strands.

The rain fell on us, droplets tangling through my hair like tiny, white diamonds. Patch moved his mouth away from mine, kissing a trail that started just above my up lip and ended right in the middle of my forehead.

I closed my eyes wanting to treasure this moment as it would be the last we would have.

Hand on the small of my back, Patch pushed me back. I felt metal rods dig into my back. Patch's body was over mine, his lips touching every part of my face with the softest of touches. I sighed as his lips travelled down the side of my neck.

"Patch..." I whispered, grasping the front of his shirt between my hands and holding it as if my life depended on it. And in a funny way, it did.

He placed his hands on my waist, lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We were soaking wet all through. Our wet skin slid off each other so smoothly it was like silk fabric being rubbed against each other. I shivered. He noticed.

Lips at my ear, he whispered, "Cold, Angel?"

I looked at him, raindrops hanging off my lashes, falling to my cheeks before rolling down.

Under the sheet of rain, I could make out every curve, line, detail on his face. His hair was wet, drops on his face like small, silver gems or like dew on lush, green leaves at dawn. His eyes were a perfect symmetry of each other. The look in the dark depths was something I couldn't describe. It was desire, mysteriousness, danger and love all mixed into one deadly emotion. My eyes travelled down the bridge of his nose, stopping at his perfect lips before they flitted back up to his eyes, locking with them.

He grinned that lopsided grin that made me smile like a total idiot. I felt heat in my cheeks, making them burn.

"What?" I bit down on my lips to hold down my smile.

Patch reached up, tucking back a tuft of my hair behind my ear, "We can do this, you know. We can, just trust me."

"But the arch-"

"I told you before, Angel. I don't care about it now that I realise what it is really important."

I couldn't help but smile, reaching my hand out and tangling my fingers through his hair. I leaned down, pressing my forehead against his. I pressed my lips to his softly before pulling away, "Crazy as you are, I love you for it."

"I love hearing you say that." He closed his eyes, relaxing completely and letting go under my touch."I love you too," Patch continued, brushing his lips over mine. I sighed blissfully. Maybe this wouldn't last. They'd come after us one day or another but for now we had us and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **

Yes, it was cheesy and not as long as I hoped but please, please understand that school has been extremly stresful for the last few terms but I really appreciate all the alert and favourite listings and especially the amazing reviews. We're over 100, guys! :-) This is exciting!

Even more exciting is the news that Finale is finally out! And yes, one shots will be following very soon!

As usual, please review? Suggestions and requets always accepted. Please?


	9. Reckless

**Disclaimer: ****Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush**

**A/N: **Hello! :-) Wow it's been such an awful long time. I'm so incredibly sorry, everyone. Life just got in the way of things. **Aspie Story Teller101 **suggested a fic where Nora has a baby so I decided to spin it a bit and write (an unintended cheesy story) about her telling Patch she is pregnant. I hope it is alright!

**(Note: Un-edited chapter. Will be edited tomorrow)**

**Summary: Nora and Patch are in college and have just recently got engaged. Patch is Fallen but has the ability to feel (physically and emotionally) and is around 20 and Nora is 19 and Human. Slightly OOC.**

**Rated T+ for mentions of sex.**

* * *

**Reckless**

* * *

It felt like the air had been sucked right out of my system. I blinked, looking down at the six, identical, pink lines that were about to alter the course of my entire life. For better or worse was the question that remained.

I wanted to hit my head on the wall. How could we have been so stupid! Patch was a fallen angel and I was human so _of course_ I could get pregnant... Hell, forget that! Patch and I just got engaged a couple of weeks ago, we weren't ready for this kind of commitment yet.

"Angel?" The house was so silent that I could hear our front door creak open, Patch's heavy footsteps following straight after. The door softly clicked as it locked. "Nora, I'm home."

I cursed under my breath, hastily reaching down and violently grabbing the three ripped open pregnancy test boxes off the floor and tossing them into the trash bin next to the shower on my right. My mane of unruly, red curls tumbled around my face as I reached up and grabbed the three sticks from the porcelain sink counter.

"Nora, where are you?" Patch called, his voice echoing off the paper-thin walls of our apartment.

I felt my breath quicken as I turned around to face the mirror. I could see the panic on my face. It was as clear as crystal. With his every step my heart beat quickened, my palms getting sweatier and sweatier by the second. I looked around, wondering where to toss the sticks before Patch could come in. I couldn't just chuck them out... Maybe I could leave them in the drawer and hope he didn't-

"Nora, Angel?" I froze like a kid who was just caught with their hand in a cookie jar. "Vee told me you left class early today because you weren't feeling well. Why didn't you call? I could have taken you home instead." My thoughts were so loud that I could barely hear his voice above them. I closed my eyes, the pregnancy tests falling to the floor as I gripped the counter to avoid falling over. A very brief minute of silence passed between us. I heard his breath hitch. "Nora... Are those-"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, keeping my back towards him and my eyes squeezed shut.

Wasn't bringing the news that you were going to have a baby meant to be a joyous occasion? But this felt like the total opposite.

I was absolutely terrified. Not only for me but for Patch and what this... _baby _would mean for our relationship now. Any second now he could just throw whatever we had- whatever we had built in the last three years to the side and walk away. The worst thing was that I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I knew we were in this relationship for better or for worse but I also knew that this was the first long, stable and commitment relationship Patch had ever been in. I just couldn't help but let my mind wander. Maybe a baby would just be too much for him now. Maybe that is all it would take for him to walk away.

Patch's shoes gently clicked gently against the ceramic tiles. He brought his hand up, gently touching the small of my back. I could feel all his hesitance poured into that one touch. He kept his hand there for a long second before whispering softly, "Look at me, Angel? Please?"

His voice trembled ever so slightly.

I swallowed. What else was I supposed to do? What else _could_ I do?

I turned around and immediately found myself engulfed in Patch's embrace. The smell of Earth mixed with his mint soap was all it took for the emotions that were clogged in my chest to come right up. I choked out a loud sob, clinging to the arms of his leather jacket. I dug my fingernails into the material so that crescent moons shapes embedded themselves into the thick fabric.

Patch brushed his lips across my hair. "Don't cry. Please, Angel, it kills me when you cry... Look at me please, Nora?" His attempt to be strong fell apart as his voice quivered when he said my name.

I could feel the heavy droplets hanging off the ends of my dark lashes. I must have looked like hell. Thank god I didn't have the time to put on mascara this morning. I didn't want to see Patch's face when he saw streams of black running down the woman he proposed too's face but in all honesty I don't think he would be too scared by that sight considering he had seen me through my worst hair days. I softly lifted my head from where it was buried in the crook of his neck. My eyes met those all to familiar onyx orbs that were now gazing back at me with utter fear and confusion. His eyes were clouded over with tears. Patch hardly cried. _Ever_. He never ever let his feelings take over him. Just the sight of him now made me want to break down all over again.

"We're so stupid... Patch, we are so stupid." I whispered, holding onto his arms like they were my life support.

"How long have you... known?" the question was barely audible.

"I only did the test today. Three times actually," My eyes flitted down to the three sticks scattered around the base of the sink before looking back up to catch Patch's gaze with my own. "Honestly I wouldn't have done it if Vee hadn't forced me too."

A hint of sadness crossed his eyes. "She knew?"

"No." I shook my head in a reassurance. "I started feeling the symptoms little over three weeks ago actually but never gave much thought about it. I don't even know why. Vee found me after class today hurling my lunch into the toilet and she drove me straight to the pharmacy to pick up the tests. I didn't have an opinion on the matter because she seemed pretty confident it wasn't just food poising. And you know just as well as me that when Vee has her mind made up on something it's next to impossible to change it."

Patch smiled halfheartedly before drawing his arms back so he could take my hands in his. He laced our fingers together before kissing my forehead softly. "Three weeks ago, huh?"

"Yeah. Three weeks ago. The night we-" It hit me like a tonne of bricks._ The night we got engaged_. That night when Patch got down on one knee and made a promise for eternity to me and in return I promised him that I would love and trust him just as much as he loved and trusted me. We never planned on getting married right then and there. We weren't thinking about anything but each other that night. We came home and just threw everything we learnt in sex ed out the window just for the sake of having now boundaries between us.

Yes, what we did was the definition of teenage recklessness.

I looked at him from under my eyelashes, "Patch, I- I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He looked taken aback. "Nora, it's not all your fault... What happened that night was beyond amazing but we were _both_ stupid. We were _both _idiots. We were _both_ reckless. I honestly wish I could go back... Hell, I just want to go back."

I felt fresh tears well in my eyes, "I'm so scared... I just can't believe we thought- hell, I don't even know what we thinking! I- I-" I couldn't finish. My bottom lip was quivering and my whole body shook in fear.

He held me tighter in his arms, letting me soil his shirt with my salty tears. "I can't believe I let this happen... I can't believe that I- Urgh! I'm just so sorry, Nora. I'm sorry for being so stupid. You looked so damn hot that night and I was so caught up in what was happening that I wasn't thinking straight-"

"Stop. You can't put this all on you, Patch." I whispered, reaching up and cupping his face in my hands. "Didn't we just establish that this was both our fault? Besides isn't a few reckless choices meant to be a part of growing up?"

"Since when is getting pregnant at nineteen part of growing up?"

Silence rose around us leaving us both to our thoughts. There were so many that were swimming through my head it was impossible to put a finger on just one.

"What are we going to do now?" Patch asked softly. "There are, you know, _options_ if you don't want to keep it."

I looked down at the simple, black bathroom tiles, sucking on my bottom lip softly. "I can't ever imagine killing a life. Especially one that hasn't even had the chance to begin."

"You do know he or she isn't going human, right?" He asked. "It's going to be Nephilim considering that... Well, considering who we are."

Surprisingly that factor hadn't even crossed my mind until now. It just made me feel even sicker.

I looked up at him, "I just want you to promise me something." I drew in a breath, "No matter what happens, no matter what this- _our baby_ turns out to be, please don't turn your back on me. I can't do this alone, Patch."

"You really think I would do that?" He frowned. Patch placed a finger on my chin, tipping it up so that I was looking right into his eyes. "Nora, Angel, when I said I wanted _everything_ with you, I wasn't saying it for the sake of it. I want to be the one for you. I want to be your husband and one day I always knew I want to start a family with you. If that one day has to be sooner than I expected I would be fine with that as long as it is something you wanted too."

"I love you." I whispered, unable to think of something else to say. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close and breathing him in like air. I felt his hand loop around my waist, his hands gently caressing my waist. "I know we're young and it was never on our schedule for the next few years but I want to raise this baby with you, Patch. I want us to be a family. _Together. _I want us to get married as soon as we can. I want us to live the forever we always dreamt off."

He held me close, burying his face in my hair, "We've always been living it, Angel."

He moved away so he could capture my lips in his. We kissed slowly, wanting to savor the taste of each other for as long as we possibly could. I pulled away first, chest heaving, I breathed in deeply as Patch pressed his forehead against mine.

"You're having our baby." He said, a smile twisting the ends of his lips up. I could feel just how unusual the words felt to him. It was weird just hearing them come from him.

I smiled, leaning up and kissing him again, "I'm having our baby."

* * *

**A/N:**

Gah! I try and try and try to not make it sound cheesy and cliché but it always does in the end! I'm thinking of writing a final 'M or T+++' rated chapter on what went down in the barn at the end of _Finale_ and then ending this? Is that okay?

But if you guys have any last requests get them in quick! Reviews are very much appreciated. Sorry again for the wait.


	10. Everything

**Disclaimer: ****Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush Hush**

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes as this was rush edited. **  
**

**Summary: _Finale's_ extended scene of what went down in the barn.**

**Rated M for sex and fluffiness. **

* * *

**Everything**

* * *

"I feel so bad," Nora gasped as I bit down and slowly started sucking on that spot on her neck that drove her wild. "We really should be there for Vee and Gavin. It's her wedding and they are our friend and- _Oh God_, Patch! Do that again."

I smirked, softly kissing the bluish mark that I just created on her neck, "You are so beautiful, Angel."

I trailed a finger lazily down the side of her neck before bending down and crashing my lips to hers with full force. She whimpered slightly, looping her arms around my neck and pulling me down forcefully. Her back lay against the planked wooden floor of the barn, her blazing red hair splayed out underneath her head. Her face was flushed and the makeup she wore was starting to dampen with the sweat on her face.

I was straddling her. Our chests were pushed flush against each others that we could feel our hearts racing against each other.

I leaned ghosting my mouth over hers as I moved my hand down to her waist. How I wished she wasn't wearing this damn dress right now. My skin was tingling in craving for the feeling of her skin against mine. It has been three years since I regained the ability to feel but I was still getting used to it. I treasured everything. Every touch, kiss and caress Nora and I shared.

"Oh my gosh, Patch." Her lips moved desperately over mine. I groaned in the back of my throat. I could feel every part of her against me- pressing _into_ me.

Why were we still wearing clothes?

This would be a hundred times better if we weren't wearing them.

Using one leg I pried her long legs apart before crawling down her body to pull her lacy dress up. I let the delicate fabric rest just above her belly button before sweeping my eyes downwards. My eyes widened in lust when I realised that her panties were skimpy and translucent.

I swore softly under my breath, pulling back to take in the view of Nora lying under me with her legs apart and dress hitched above to her waist in transparent underwear. I licked my lips in hunger, a desperate growl managing to escape my lips before I could stop it.

Bending down I pressed butterfly kisses to the smooth, pale skin just above her underwear.

I felt her delicate fingers entangle their way through my thick hair as her other one fell to my waist hastily untucking my dress shirt from my trousers. I got her message and pulled back so I could pop the buttons of my shirt open one by one. Once I was done Nora slid the shirt roughly down my arms, letting it fall to the ground. Her fingers grabbed the ends of my undershirt and she pulled the fabric over my head before chucking it to the side.

"Now we're even," She breathed, her voice nearly breathless causing tremors of want to bolt through me like lightning.

"You should know very well by now that I never play fair, Angel." I quipped, my hands hastily searching for the zip on the bodice of her dress. I finally found it on the side and pulled it down with too much force that I could hear a small rip.

I stilled, my hand still frozen in place. "Sorry."

Nora looked at me, her pale, grey eyes burning with lust and love. She wasn't even fazed by what happened, "Just take it off."

That voice... Her voice... All the blood in me went straight south in a second. I followed her instructions and pulled the dress off her so she now lay in a pair of matching transparent panties and bra in front of me. I brought my arms around her to unhook her bra before pulling it off. I kissed her collar bone, my fingers dancing down across her chest. I caressed both her breasts in my hands, gently rubbing the pad of my thumbs against her nipples causing her eyes to fall close in pleasure.

With one hand entangled in my hair, she hooked a leg over my waist and used her free hand to unzip my trousers. I hurriedly kicked off my pants before letting her push her hand down the front of my underwear. I bit down on her bottom lip as she started to rub her hand against me.

"Nora, Nora, Nora..." I whispered as she started sliding my briefs off. "I love you, Angel. You're my everything."

I felt her smirk slyly against my lips but her mouth stayed closed as she rubbed her hand over me. Gosh, it felt incredible. I groaned under the feel of her hand on me causing my fingers to press down against the side of her waist certain to leave marks.

I felt my temperature rise, my stomach begin to coil in pleasure that only Nora could make me reach. I was so close.

I reached down and covered her hand with mine, stopping her rhythmic action.

She pulled away in an instant, her eyes locking with mine. Those dilated pale grey eyes were wide in panic. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you? You know we really don't have to do this, Patch-"

I covered her lips with mine to stop her rambling, "You were perfect, Angel. You are always perfect but since we've already willingly subjected ourselves to Vee's wanted list I don't want to rush this. We will eventually be told off so let's make it with it." I ghosted my lips over hers being extra careful not let them touch hers. She moaned softly as I moved down her body, peppering kisses over her flat, pale abdomen. I wanted her so bad. "You know there's no one here for miles... I think that it's an invitation for us to be as loud as we possibly can."

"You know what I think?" She whispered with flushed red cheeks. "I think you're stalling on purpose."

I chuckled, trailing a finger up the inside of her thigh stopping just before it reached the most sensitive part of her. "It's called making the most of the moment, Angel."

I pushed one finger into her causing her to grasp in pleasure. I kept whispering to her in reassurance as I moved them in and out, gradually adding more fingers in.

"Okay, enough." She cupped my face in her hands and brought it up to hers. "I'm ready."

With those words I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean before repositioning myself so that I was directly on top of her again.

"I love you, Nora." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pushing into her.

We both gasped at the feeling of being with each other like this. This was as close to her as I ever would get to be.

"Mmm I love you, Patch." She whispered, sounding breathless. "You can move."

I rocked my hips almost experimentally which caused her to moan out load in pleasure. At this rate, I wouldn't even make it thirty seconds.

We soon found our rhythm and started moving with each other.

I nipped on the skin on her neck with my teeth, moaning softly at the taste of her skin.

"Faster." Nora whispered, "Please, Patch. I'm close."

"Me too, Angel." I crushed my lips down to hers as I spilt everything I had into her. She followed me and came with a loud moan that echoed through the empty barn. Our flesh was slightly sticky over each other's and our kisses were sloppy and wet.

"That was amazing." Nora said once she pulled away and leaned down on my naked chest. Her own chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

I hummed in agreement, absentmindedly raking my finger through her frizzy hair. "Mmm if you say that was amazing just imagine our wedding night."

"Wedding night?" Her bare body stilled slightly under mine. She craned her head to the side so that she was looking at me. "Is this your way of proposing?"

"Is this your way of saying that you want me to?" I replied coyly as I traced random shapes across the warm skin on her stomach.

She was silent for a while before she replied, "Yes."

I smirked, placing my hands back down on her waist as I leaned in for a kiss, "Well, Angel, then consider this is me asking."

* * *

**A/N:**

Last one shot guys! Thank you all so much for reading. I do hope you at least enjoyed one chapter. Thank you for reviewing and adding this to your alert and/or favorite lists.

Leave one final review for old time's sake?


End file.
